Thanks To The Keeper Of The Stars
by chrisw3887
Summary: I'm normally a big Jacob/Bella fan but if Jacob has to imprint on someone else this is how I think that it should be.
1. Chapter 1

THANKS TO THE KEEPER OF THE STARS

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

I'm not sure exactly where I'm going. I can only hope that my wolf senses are taking me in the right direction. My name is Annabel Uley , I'm 16 years old and I lived with my mom, dad, and sister in Seattle, Washington. Until a few months ago I had a normal life and would have never dreamed that the legends my dad use to tell us were true. That is until all the mysterious disappearing's started happening. Now I know that vampires do exist, and that a turn into the huge furry wolf or spirit warrior to protect people from them.

I'm headed as fast as my four paws can carry me to La Push to find my cousin Sam. My dad thought that he could answer the many questions I had about what I am and the vampires. I was lost in thought when all the sudden I was bombarded with voices in my head.

_Who are you? _

_Where are you?_

_Holy shit! I'm not the only one anymore!_

_Damn! Another one? What the hell?_

"Who are you guys, and why can I hear you?" I thought as I stopped running. "Oh crap! now I'm really going crazy!" I grumbled looking at the ground.

_You're not going crazy. Just try to visualize where you are that way we can find you._

"Ok," I thought closing my eyes and thinking of as many landmarks as I could.

_We know where you are now and we're on our way so stay where you are._

"How many of you are there?" I asked.

_There are eight of us._

"Wow, that is so crazy and here I was afraid that I was the only one" I thought excitedly.

It was a few seconds before I saw seven large wolves standing in front of me. They were all different colors and looked as big as I am. All except the black one who looked bigger and more muscly than the rest. "I thought that you said that there were eight of you" I questioned.

_There are, but one of us isn't phased right now_ the black wolf says.

_My name is Sam Uley and this is my pack. My beta here is Paul Lahote. Next to him is Jared, Embry, Quil, Leah, and Seth. Can you tell us who you are, and help us decipher all of these images that we are seeing?"_

"My name is Annabel Uley and I'm from Seattle. I lived there with my mom, dad, and sister until a couple of months ago. Is there someplace where we could all sit and actually talk? Because I have a lot of things to tell you guys and it would be easier for me to collect my thoughts. It would also be nice to be able to tell everyone all at once that way I don't have to keep repeating myself." I said looking at Sam.

_We can meet up at our chief Billy Blacks house. He'll need to be filled in anyways. Just follow us." _Sam thought as he and the rest of the wolves started moving north.

We ran until we came up to a little red cabin. It was nice and quiet and looked like it had seen better days. Once we got close enough the guys went behind a tree to phase and Leah took me towards some large shrubs.

_Do you know how to phase back to your human form? _Leah asked

" I do but there's a problem. When I phased I shredded the clothes I was wearing and I don't have anything to put on." I said.

_Don't worry I run into the house and find you something. _Leah said before phasing and running into the house and coming back with a red summer dress. "Here, hopefully this will fit you." She said putting the dress in my mouth. I phased and put on the dress which was a little short but worked. As I walked into the house I officially met everyone in human form.

As I walked a little further into the house I was met by an older man in a wheelchair. "My name is Billy Black and I am the chief of this tribe. It is very nice to meet you and I hope that everyone has made you feel welcome." He says while holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Everyone has been very nice thank you.'' I said while smiling and taking his hand.

As we make our way to the living room Sam clears his throat and says "Well, I would like to get things started but Jake is still absent. He should be here in moment and then you can help us clear up some things."

Just then the door opens and a tall, handsome boy with rustic skin comes inside. "your late Jacob." Sam says angrily. The boy doesn't say anything but looks at the ground sheepishly. He then looks up at me and our eyes lock on one another. All of the sudden I feel this weird pull towards him it's like gravity has shifted and he's the only person I see. He then shakes his head and starts backing towards the front door. " I uh I have to get some air" he says before bolting out the door. "What the hell is up with him" Paul asks. "I don't know but I'm going to find out. Quil and Embry you came with me the rest of you stay here." says Sam authoritatively. As the three of them leave I can't help but wonder what the hell is going, and why did I suddenly feel this pull toward him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks To The Keeper Of The Stars**

Disclaimer: _I Own Nothing_

"So what's his problem?" I ask staring at the door.

"Oh he's just bent out of shape because of his leech lover" grumbles Paul rolling his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I say while sitting down on the sofa.

"Well, the thing is that Jake thinks that he is in love with this girl named Bella Swan. But the thing is that she doesn't love him. She's actually in love with Edward Cullen a leech from a coven that lives in Forks." Leah told me growling the last part.

Bella Swan that last name sounds familiar I thought. "Is she related to Charlie Swan?" I asked them. "He's her dad" Leah says. "How do you know Charlie?" Billy asks. "I don't know him but my dad once talked about a boy named Charlie Swan who would always hang out on the rez with you and Harry Clearwater." I tell him.

Just then the door opens and Sam, Quil, Embry, and Jake walk into the living room. "Sorry about that I uh… just needed to clear my head, and by the way my name is Jacob Black " says Jake looking at the floor. I knew that he was a lying about needing to clear his head but I let it go because I had more important things to focus on " I'm Annabel Uley but everyone just calls me Ann. "Ok, so now that we're all here you can tell us about yourself and what's been happening in Seattle." Sam says.

"Ok, well my father is Nathan Uley he's brothers with Sam's father Joshua. My mother is Melissa. They met when they were teenagers and fell in love. But things weren't easy for them because my mom was white and their relationship wasn't accepted by their families or the tribe. They left Washington and didn't return until I was ten. Not long after we moved to Seattle my sister Christy was born. Nothing out of the ordinary ever happened to us until a few months ago when people started mysteriously disappearing. Then suddenly I started changing."

"My dad tried to get as much information about what was happening to me as he could off of the internet but it didn't really help much. A few weeks went by and more people started going missing and then the news started reporting people being murdered and how they seemed to have been drained of all their blood. It just didn't make sense and my parents like most of the others decided to give me a new curfew. This of course didn't go over well with me because it meant that I wouldn't have a chance to spend time with my friends or my boyfriend Caleb."

"I normally wouldn't be so upset about it but it was like I had no control over my anger. I started yelling at my parents and stormed out of the house. It wasn't until I started shaking that I realized that I needed to calm down. That was the first time I smelled a vampire. Of course I didn't know what that sickening sweet smell was so I didn't pay any attention to it. I figured that it must have been a dead animal or something."

"It wasn't until the next day at school when I caught Caleb cheating on me that I phased for the first time. I was really freaked out when I looked at my reflection and saw a huge white wolf with my eyes. I ran home thinking that I would be alone but to my surprise both my parents were there. I found out that they actually knew what was happening to me and didn't tell me. I was furious that not only did my boyfriend betray me but my own family did to. I didn't know what to do and I needed to just forget so I went to my friend Aubrey's house. She suggested that we throw a party and at that point it sounded like a great idea. That was until later on in the night when Caleb and his new little tramp girlfriend showed up."

"I knew that I had to get out of there so I ran into the woods and phased. I was still feeling buzzed from the alcohol but I didn't have anywhere else to go so I figured that it was a good time to go home and confront my parents. When I got to my house the stench was overwhelming and I noticed that all the lights were on. Forgetting that I was still in wolf form I ran inside my house. That's when I saw my mom, dad, and sister mangled and dead in the living room. There was blood everywhere and then a heard a loud banging noise. I looked in the kitchen and saw this horrible looking guy with red eyes. I knew instantly that this thing was responsible for killing my family. I wanted revenge so I lunged for the bloodsucker and I was lucky that I had taken him off guard. I was able to yank off one of his arms. He fell against a lamp knocking it over."

"The spark set him on fire and he started running around and before I knew it the whole house was set on fire. I sat outside watching the blaze until the fire department and EMT's arrived. I ran deep into the forest and laid there. I only ate and drank when I absolutely had to. I would have stayed like that but my wolf started pulling me towards this old abandoned warehouse. As I approached the building I stopped dead in my tracks as I was hit by the overpowering stench of vampire. I then saw the guy from the missing posters the one called Riley. But he wasn't alone there were about twenty-five or thirty vamps with him. There was also a red head that I overheard them call her Victoria. They said something about the enemy being in Forks and how they were going to attack them soon. Victoria also promised them all of the blood that they could drink if they were successful."

"What were you doing getting so close to those leeches you could have been killed!'' Sam growled. "Sam's right you were outnumbered and you wouldn't have stood a chance. What were you thinking?" said Jake.

"Well, not that it's any of your business but I figured that any info. that I could get would be essential. I also knew that if they did happen to catch and kill me I would be able to be with family again" I spat angrily. It was Billy that broke the silence rolling his wheelchair over to me and patting me on my knee saying "I'm so sorry for what happened to you. No one should ever have to go through something like that especially alone."

"We already have some information about the red headed leech and her army from the pixie Cullen. She apparently has this special power to see the future so see will be to tell us when to expect an attack. We are meeting the Cullen's tomorrow to start training for the battle" said Sam. "I want to help get those bastards please let me fight with you" I pleaded with Sam. "Well, we could use the extra help, but in order to fight with us you'll have to become a member of our pack" Sam says studying me. "If that's what it takes then I'll do it" I answer.

"Well, now that we have that settled you'll be needing a place to stay and I insist that you stay with us" says Billy smiling at me. "I appreciate the offer Mr. Black but I don't know that's going to be such a good idea" I say. "Nonsense I will not take no for an answer" Billy answered. "Dad I agree Ann on this maybe she could stay with Sam and Emily" Jake said.

"Jake man, you know with the imprint and everything it's going to be hard for you to be away from each other" says Quil. Jakes growls and hits him in the back of the head saying "nice going Einstein." Quil just looks at Jake then at me "Sorry I thought that she knew about that stuff."

"How would she know man she hasn't been here with us to found out" Leah grumbles. "Ok, so somebody tell me now what is imprinting and what does it have to do with me." I ask looking around the room.

_**I'm not sure if I should continue with this story or not please review and let me know.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks To the keeper of the Stars**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

No one seemed to want to answer my question. They all kept looking at the floor until Leah huffs and says "oh for spirits sake I'll tell you want imprinting is. It's this freaky wolf thing that is supposed to allow us to find our soul mates. It's like the supernatural version of speed dating and it means that you are forever tied to the person you imprint on. It's like physically painful to be away from each other for long periods of time."

"Wait so you don't have a choice in the matter at all" I said. "Not exactly "answers Sam with a frown. "No offense guys but that's totally messed up" I yell. "Thank you" says both Leah and Jake smiling. "So what your saying is that Jake and I imprinted on each other" I questioned. "Yes, that's why you feel a pull towards him" Sam says nodding. "Only he's fighting it because he thinks that Bella Swan is still the one for him" says Embry smirking. "Embry" Jake growls warningly. "What? She's going to find out anyways once we all phase she'll be able to see it in your thoughts since they always seem to involve Bella" Embry says holding his hands up defensively.

Before Jake can say anything else I stand up crossing my arms over my chest and say "I'm sorry but Jake's not the only one who isn't really thrilled with this idea. First of all I just lost my family, secondly I'm in no way ready to even start dating someone let alone commit myself to one person for the rest of my life. Besides, I don't even know how long I'll be staying here after the battle is over assuming that I survive of course. "

"A part of being in this pack means that you accept the responsibility of protecting this tribe. Because of this you are basically tied to La push and I'm afraid that it would not really be possible for you to leave completely" Sam tells me. "Well then I'm sorry but I cannot be a part of your pack, and before you say anything I wouldn't try to stop me from fighting in the battle because it won't work." I say to him with all of the authority I could muster. "You wouldn't be able to take on all of us little girl so I would watch what you say if I were you" growled Paul." Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I can't defend myself Lahote! Besides why would you bother to waste your time and energy to stop me when you should be focusing on your real enemy" I growled back. "Alright that's enough you two" yelled Sam. "Ann you're my family and now that you're here I really would hate for you to go. Also, your right we can't afford to waste any effort. How about a compromise you can stay and fight, but I would like you to agree to at least give us and La Push a try" Sam said. "Ok, that sounds reasonable I agree to your terms" I say smiling triumphantly.

"Good, then I would say that our business here is done for the night. We will let you rest and get settled in tonight. Tomorrow morning bright and early I want to show you the treaty lines and make sure that your comfortable with the area that you'll be responsible for patrolling before we meet with the Cullens." Sam says before heading towards the door. "One more thing before you leave. The red headed vampire talked about an Isabella Swan and just now Leah and Paul said something about a Bella Swan. Is she involved in all of this somehow because she's with a Cullen?" I asked. It was Jacob who spoke up and said "It's kind of a long story. But the jest of it is that the red head leech is after Bella because the Cullen's killed her mate James after he attacked her." "Wow, that's crazy!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, that leech lover really knows how to pick'em" growled Paul. "Watch it" warned Jake. "Alright, that's enough!" Sam said authoritatively. They both growled but backed away from other. After Jake and Paul had calmed down enough everyone left and it was just me, Jake, and Billy.

After everyone had left Billy, who had been silent for most of the meeting says "Well, it looks like you guys have a big day tomorrow so I'll leave it to Jake here to give a tour. Good night and pleasant dreams to the both of you" with that he wheels himself into what I can assume is his bedroom and shuts the door. I realized that this was the first time that me and Jake had been alone together. I suddenly started to feel very nervous and I didn't know what to say.

"So…uh of course this is the living room. The kitchen's right there. Feel free to get anything you want to eat, and the bathroom is on the right. If you need a towel they are in this closet. Last but not least here is your room. It used to be my sisters room before they moved away so forgive the clutter we have kind of been using it to store some things. I'll move them as soon as I can." Jake says leading me through the house. "It's ok, you don't have to do anything there is plenty of space for me" I say not looking at him. "Look if we're going to be living together I'd hate for things to be weird between us the whole time so what do you say to us just being friends. Neither one of us owes the other anything, and we can choose to be with whoever we want." I say focusing on the floor.

"I think that is a great idea and I'm really glad that we can agree on this" he says grinning widely. "Ok then, we should both get some sleep so I'll see you tomorrow Jake.'' I say sleepily.

That night I did my best to try and sleep but it seems that my mind had other plans. I kept having nightmares about my family and strangers with red eyes. I tossed and turned until I finally decided that if I couldn't sleep then I might as well go for a walk. I ended up at the beach, it was a pretty cold night but I needed a chance to clear my head so a sat down on a fallen log near the sand. There were so many thoughts racing through my head that it was hard to sit still. I missed my family more than anything, and it seemed like a part of me died with them that night. I was also curious about the Cullens. Were they really vegetarians like Sam said and why did the previous pack make a treaty with them. Lastly, I thought about Bella. Why in the world she want to associate with vampires anyway? Not just associate with them hell she wanted to become one of them! That in its self sent chills up my spine. At that point I knew that I had to meet her. It was only fair considering that she was one of the reasons why this Victoria person had created this army in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks To The Keeper of the Stars**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing _

I must have dozed off at some point because the next thing I know I'm being woke up by Leah jerking my shoulder. "What are you doing out here?" She asks while sitting next to me. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk" I explained with a shrug. "So this has nothing to do with Jake right? I mean he wasn't rude to you or anything?" She asks. "No, actually Jake and I had a nice little talk last night and we both decided to just be friends and that we weren't going to allow this imprinting thing make our decisions for us" I say confidently. "That's good, but dang I was hoping that he did something that way I'd have an excuse to rough him up a bit" she says smirking.

I start to laugh and say "Nope, sorry to disappoint you. So shouldn't we be meeting up with the rest of the pack soon?" I ask as I stand and stretch my now stiff limbs. "Sam wants everyone to meet at him and Emily's place" Leah says with a pained look on her face. "Well, how about we pop in there for a minute and then go for a run until everyone else is ready" I suggest to her. "Are you sure that you don't want to stay there for breakfast? Cause knowing Emily I'm sure that she has made a giant meal for everyone" she tells me. "No that's ok I haven't really been all that hungry lately and I'm not really feeling up to talking with everyone just yet" I explain as we head towards Sam's. Leah doesn't say anything but just shrugs her shoulders and continues walking with me in silence.

As we approach the house I can already hear the sounds of people talking loudly and the TV playing the morning news. Before we enter Leah turns to me and whispers "oh, by the way try not to stare at Emily it bothers Sam" then she turns and goes in. I wonder briefly why she would say such a strange thing. But I just shrug it off and follow Leah to join the others inside. "Well good morning sweet thang" says Quil wagging his eyebrows suggestively. "Calm down Casanova, at least let the poor girl get some breakfast before you try one of your corny lines on her" says Embry rolling his eyes. "Yeah Quil the last thing she needs is for you to go ruining her appetite" says Jake punching Quil's arm playfully. "Ouch, hey I was just trying to be friendly" Quil says rubbing his arm.

I bite my bottom lip to trying not to laugh at them. They definitely act like brothers I think to myself. Just then a lady comes out from the kitchen and I immediately notice how pretty she is and the large scars that are on her face. "Hi, you must be Ann. I'm Emily" she says smiling. "Uh, yea I am it's nice to meet you" I say realizing why Leah said what she did earlier it was hard not to stare at first. "Well, it's nice to meet you too and help yourself to some eggs and bacon before the guys eat it all" she says before taking her spot by Sam. "Well, that's really nice of you but I'm not really hungry so I just going to go for a walk until you guys are finished." I reply giving her my best apologetic smile. "A wolf that's not hungry? Well, that's a first" laughs Jared as he stuffs a big pile of pancakes into his mouth.

"Well, not everyone is a bottomless pit like you guys" says Leah rolling her eyes. "Whatever Leah" snorts Jared. "Well, I guess if you're not hungry then Leah can start showing you the boundary lines and we can catch up with you" says Sam. "That sounds good to me. What'd you say Leah?" I asked. "Yeah, I guess I can show you the ropes" she says indifferently.

After Leah and I leave the house we phase and run into the woods. It feels good to feel the wind on my back as we run and in a way its comforting to my wolf.

_I know how you feel. When I first phased it was the only thing that calmed me down enough to phase back. _**Leah**

_Yeah, it's the one thing that has given me any piece since my family died. _**Ann**

The only time the silence is broken after that is when Leah points out the treaty lines. After a while the guys joined us in the pack mind and I could feel Leah's mind close.

"How does she do that" I wonder out loud forgetting for a second that everyone else could hear me.

_I'll show you later. _**Leah**

_Hey, that's not right! How come you'll show her and not any of us? _**Quil**

_Because, unlike you guys I can actually stand her. _**Leah**

_Now that hurts LeeLee_ says Paul with mock sincerity

_Yea, Le and here we thought that you cared. _ **Embry **

_Nope, I just put up your asses. Oh and don't ever call me LeeLee or Lee again. _Says Leah smirking

_Alright you guys we're getting close so I want everyone to clear your thoughts. I don't want anyone thinking about anything but what's going on right now. I know that we're working with these blood suckers right now but that doesn't mean that they aren't still our enemy. I don't want them learning anything that they could use against us later is that clear?" _**Sam**

_YES _**Everyone**

A few minutes pass and I begin to smell the sweet sickening stench of vampire. Of course the rest of the pack smell it too and begin to growl their disapproval. As we make our way to the clearing I see eight people waiting for us. The man with the short blond hair is the first to speak "I am glad to see that you have agreed to meet with us. I want us to be able to get down to business I noticed that you have another member join your pack."

_I've heard that one of you can read minds. If this is case then you can translate what I'm saying because we will be staying in wolf form. The new wolf that is with us is a new member of our pack from Seattle. _**Sam**

"He says that they want me to translate for them. They still don't trust us enough to be in their human forms and reveal themselves." Says the bloodsucker with the golden hair. "Also he says that the new wolf is from Seattle." "That's good, any information and help that we can get is welcomed. Although it is disheartening that you don't trust us. I'm Carlisle this is my wife Esme and our children Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward" he says gesturing to the rest of his coven.

We watched as the Cullen's fought each other and tried to gain good strategies from what the other blond hair male vamp was telling us. Afterwards we left and as we headed toward the woods I could see Jake going towards the brown hair girl that had been standing in silence the whole time. "So that must be Bella" I thought before following the rest of the others.

_Yep, that's the famous leech lover herself. _**Paul**

_Come on Paul she's not that bad. _**Seth **

_Oh that figures, what's the matter little Sethy has a crush on her too _Paul says menacingly.

_Shut up Paul! Or I swear I rip off your tail! _**Leah**

_I can defend myself Leah! _**Seth **

_That's right Leah let little Sethy here take a beating on his own. _Paul growled

_Shut up all of you! Now Paul, Jared and I will take the first shift the rest of you go home and get some rest we are going to be training hard starting first thing tomorrow morning so you all better get some rest tonight cause your going to need it _**Sam**

With that we all went our separate ways back to our homes. As I reached the little red cabin I noticed that there was no noise coming from the inside. Once I reached the kitchen my suspicions were confirmed by a note the Billy left us saying that he had gone over to the Clearwater's for dinner and wouldn't be back until later tonight. Of course it was at that precise moment that my stomach decided to make its self known. I figured that I'd make some spaghetti for lunch/dinner and I figured that Jake would probably be hungry too so I made sure to make plenty to satisfy both our appetites.

As I put the water on to boil I started to wonder when I was going to get a chance to actually meet Bella face to face. I didn't want anyone to think that I was obsessed or anything but I just had this need to see what she was like. I guess you could say that I also had this need to satisfy my own curiosity about the girl who had all of these supernatural people fighting for her.

I knew that I needed to get my mind on something else so I turned on the small radio that was situated on the counter. I loved music and before I began to phase I use always sing and dance to the radio while I was cooking. It was my way of relaxing and expressing myself. I guess that I had really gotten into Katy Perry's California Girls cause I didn't ever notice anyone come in the door until I heard a cough and spun around to find a very amused looking Jake followed by the brown haired girl that I saw in the clearing earlier. "Uh…. Ann this is Bella, Bella this is Ann the one I was telling you about."


End file.
